Melodic Flow
by LesMizerables
Summary: Disaat kesulitan mencari rekan, Kumiko pun memutuskan dengan tidak sengaja memilih Reina sebagai rekan duetnya untuk acara pentas musik. Walau Reina masih saja bersikap dingin kepadanya, tetapi Kumiko memiliki perasaan aneh sejak dekat dengan Reina lagi. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? cek story :D Pair : Reina x Kumiko ONESHOOT!


_**Hibike! Euphonium © Ayano Takeda**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance/Friendship/Shoujo-ai**_

 _ **Warning! :**_

 _ **AU, OOC maybe, Typo mungkin bertebaran, gaya bahasa gajelas, alurnya agak terburu-buru, dll.**_

 _ **Ini FF pertama sekali untuk author di fandom yang masih fresh ini, jadi gomennasai kalau mungkin tidak memuaskan hehe.. so, no flame yo, don't like don't read aja :D**_

 _ **Yosh! Happy reading and enjoy (^_^)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi hari yang cerah dan terdengarnya kicauan burung-burung itu sangat membangkitkan semangat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang baru saja menginjak sekolahnya 10 menit yang lalu, Oumae Kumiko.

"Ohayou, Kumiko-chan." sapa teman dekat Kumiko yang tidak lain adalah, Kawashima Sapphire, yang lebih suka dipanggil 'Midori' itu.

"Ohayou, Midori-chan. Bersiap untuk memanjakan alat musik kita?" tanya Kumiko geli.

"Siap!" jawab Midori tegas dan langsung berjalan dengan Kumiko menuju ruang kesayangan mereka untuk latihan musiknya itu.

"Jangan lupakan Katou Hazuki." teriak Hazuki yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Kumiko dan Midori.

Sayang, Kumiko dan Midori tetap asyik mengobrol kecil sampai masuk ke ruangan yang diikuti Hazuki dengan wajah penuh kepedihan seperti ribuan pisau tajam yang menyayat hatinya itu karena tidak berhasil mengagetkan kedua sobatnya itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan, mereka langsung menduduki tempatnya masing-masing dan tentunya bersama alat musik tercinta mereka itu.

Taki-sensei pun memasuki ruangan itu, wajahnya tidak sedatar biasanya. Dia biasanya hanya memasang wajah datar dengan senyum kecil saat memasuki ruangan sehingga tidak sedikit anggota klub yang sering menggosipinya yang tidak-tidak, tapi sesuatu telah mengubah senyum kecil itu menjadi senyum yang jauh lebih enak dipandang.

" _Ada apa dengannya?"_

" _Entahlah.."_

" _Rehabilitasi?"_

" _Dia tampan!"_

" _Hmm..biasa saja."_

" _Itu Taki-sensei kah?"_

Beberapa anggota klub saling berbisik tentang perubahan aneh Taki-sensei itu, walau ada yang tidak merasakan perubahan itu, tapi banyak juga yang heran dan terkaget dengan perubahan itu.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih nyaman dilihat." sahut Hazuki tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini ya, sudah diabaikan masih saja nyeletuk. Hmm.. tapi kau benar juga ya." balas Kumiko tanda setuju, dia juga sadar akan perubahan raut wajah Taki-sensei.

Perlahan Taki-sensei mengambil secarik kertas dari kantungnya itu dan membacanya ulang, wajahnya memberi gambaran kalau itu pasti adalah berita yang baik.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyampaikan sedikit info. Tolong didengarkan."

 _Ssstt.. Ssstt.. Ssstt.._

 _Ssstt.. Ssstt.. Ssstt.._

Semuanya langsung heboh dan menyuruh teman lain untuk berdiam karena penasaran dengan info yang akan diberikan Taki-sensei.

"Jadi ribet begini ya." bisik Midori.

"Ssstt."

"Memang apa kerennya info nanti?" bisik Hazuki.

"Ssstt."

"Bisakah kalian diam?" potong Kumiko.

"Ssstt."

"Baiklah!" sahut Hazuki dan Midori secara bersamaan.

"Ssstt."

"Shuichi! Berhentilah!" bentak pelan Kumiko.

"Wakatta.." jawabnya singkat.

"Sssstt.." balas Midori, Hazuki, dan Kumiko.

"Oh yang benar saja?" jawab Shuichi lagi yang akhirnya berhenti berbicara.

Tiba-tiba Taki-sensei menggaruk kepalanya tanda kebingungan, wajahnya yang semula ceria menjadi raut wajah bingung dan cemas. Dia seolah-olah sedang mengalami kendala besar yang membuat seluruh isi ruangan menjadi hening dan ikut bingung juga.

"A-Ah..gomen.. bapak lupa membawa salinan kertas untuk kalian, tapi tidak masalah, bapak bisa jelaskan beberapa." jelas Taki-sensei yang langsung berdiri tegap yang disusuli dengan senyum kecilnya lagi.

"Baiklah, Lusa sekolah akan mengadakan acara besar-besaran di sekolah ini. Tentunya bapak tegaskan untuk pentas seninya, bapak berencana untuk diadakannya pentas duet musik. Walau agak mendadak, tapi jangan khawatir, kalian bisa gunakan waktu bebas di sekoah untuk latihan." jelas Taki-sensei yang langsung membuat beberapa murid-murid teriak heboh seperti baru saja diberi informasi tentang libur panjang.

"Maksudnya kita akan memainkan alat musik dengan rekan kita?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Seperti itu kurang lebih. Kalian bebas memilih satu rekan kalian, tapi harus berbeda alat musik tentunya. Untuk info lebih lanjut, besok akan bapak jelaskan lagi. Jaa.. hari ini bebas dulu saja." kata Taki-sensei yang langsung melambaikan tangannya dan kembali ke kantor guru.

 _-Kumiko POV-_

Pentas duet musik?

Itu masih menjadi pergumulan dipikiranku, aku bahkan bingung ingin duet dengan siapa.

Hazuki-chan dan Midori-chan sudah sepakat untuk menjadi rekan, ya.. walau awalnya aku yang menolak untuk menjadi rekan Midori-chan karena tidak tega melihat Hazuki-chan yang terkapar sendiri, kan aku juga yang nanti risih kalau dia mendadak sakit jiwa karena itu semua.

Aku melihati seluruh sudut ruangan, hampir semuanya sudah memiliki rekannya sendiri, tapi mataku sempat terpaku saat melihat seseorang yang hanya berdiam diri, sepertinya ia belum mempunyai rekan. Benar.. itu adalah Kousaka Reina. Dia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara di ruang klub, sikap dingin dan wajah datarnya itu sudah cukup membuatnya lebih menyukai dunianya sendiri, walau dia juga terkadang berbaur dengan yang lain untuk hal tertentu, tapi itu jarang.

Baru ku ingat, Kousaka-san adalah teman SMPku dulu, dulu kami juga pernah masuk ke klub yang sama, tapi karena suatu hal, aku dan dia sekarang sekedar, _stranger?._

"Oumae-chan." sapa Asuka-senpai tiba-tiba.

"O-Oh..Hai." jawabku.

"Kenapa melamun seperti itu? Belum ada rekan ya. Huh! Andai kita beda alat musik, mungkin kita bisa menjadi rekan. Hohoho.." katanya dengan tawa lugunya itu. Asuka-senpai memang terlihat bersemangat dan menghibur.

"Haha.. andai saja." jawabku dengan tawa terpaksa. Aku rasanya ingin menghampiri Kousaka-san dan menanyakannya, tapi aku ragu.

"Hampiri saja dia." cetus Asuka-senpai lagi.

"E-Eh..jangan membaca pikiran orang seperti itu." balasku sungut.

"Masa sih? Bukannya tadi kamu bilangnya keras-keras?" balas Asuka-senpai lagi.

"A-Ah.. A-Ano.. T-Tadi itu..."

Astaga sulit sekali hanya untuk menjawabnya.

"Good luck!" jawab Asuka-senpai yang langsung pergi menghampiri temannya sambil berlari imut.

 _Yokatta!_ Aku tidak jadi terdesak dalam situasi labil ini.

Sebaiknya sekarang aku mencuci _mouthpiece_ ku dulu, pasti sudah basah karena tiupan indahku yang seperti tornado tapi disusul oleh banjir. Ngerti kan?

Aku pergi ke wastafel depan toilet dan mulai mencuci _mouthpiece_ kesayanganku ini.

 _Dressss..._

Karena terlalu kencang menyalakan air, _mouthpiece_ ku terlepas dari tanganku dan seolah tergelincir jatuh ke lantai.

"Kotor lagi deh." Saat aku mengambil benda itu, sepintas ku lihat dengan kepalaku yang agak menunduk, sepasang kaki sedang berdiri tepat di depanku tapi menghadap ke wastafel.

 _Kousaka-san_

Dengan perlahan aku mengambil _mouthpiece_ ku dan berdiri dengan sangat hati-hati.

Ia tidak berbicara sedikitpun kepadaku, rasanya ingin aku mengeluarkan setidaknya satu hembusan kata untuk membuka obrolan dengannya, tapi itu lah kekuranganku, ragu.

 _Sial!_ setelah mencuci tangannya, ia langsung pergi begitu saja. _huft!_ Salah ku juga sih karena tidak bergegas membuka obrolan.

"Kau kenapa, Kumiko-chan?" tanya Midori-chan yang muncul seketika.

"Daijobu." jawabku singkat.

"Sudah ada rekan?" tanya Hazuki-chan juga.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku yang berarti belum.

"Kalau begitu, kau sama Midori saja." cetus Hazuki-chan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak..Tidak.. aku bisa mencari orang lain." jawabku.

Lagi-lagi aku masih penasaran dengan Kousaka-san, sebaiknya aku mencarinya.

 _Jackpot!_ tanpa berlama-lama mencarinya aku sudah melihatnya _standby_ di tempat favoritnya itu sambil memainkan trumpetnya, dari jauh sangat terdengar jelas permainannya yang indah itu.

Bahkan aku sampai menghayati permainannya dengan menutup mata, habisnya terlalu indah.

Baru saja 1 menit aku memejamkan mataku, ku buka lagi mataku, Kousaka-san sudah menghilang, kemana dia?

"Sumimasen.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, aku membalikkan perlahan tubuhku dan mendapatkan jantungku copot.

"Kousaka-san.." yep.. dia tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku, kurang seram apa coba.

"Gomen.. aku ingin mengambil tasku." jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke tasnya yang ku injak itu.

"Aihh! Gomennasai." ucapku meminta maaf.

"Kau sudah ada rekan?" tanyanya dia bertanya begitu? apa dia mau mengajakku untuk duet dengannya? ini pasti mimpi.

"B-Belum." jawabku singkat.

Aku akan sangat siap kalau memang dia mengajakku.

"Souka.." balasnya yang langsung pergi setelah mengambil tasnya.

Sudah ku yakini, ternyata ini semua memang mimpi.

 _-Reina POV-_

Tidak terasa sudah sore lagi, mungkin karena hari ini sekolah _free_.

Aku berjalan menghampiri stasiun untuk segera pulang, setelah kereta datang, aku dengan cepat memasukinya dan duduk di kereta yang selalu sepi di sore hari.

Sambil melihat lembaran musik yang bisa saja menjadi bahan di pentas nanti, aku juga membelajarinya lebih lagi, walau simpel dan tidak bertempo cepat, tapi ini sangat mewakili perasaanku saat ini, aku harus bisa menjadi yang terbaik di pentas nanti.

Tapi baru ku sadari lagi, aku belum memiliki rekan. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan mataku terhenti saat aku melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk tidak jauh dariku. Oumae Kumiko.

Menurutku untuk mengajaknya duet tidaklah masalah, tapi masalahnya adalah apakah dia mau atau tidaknya. Aku juga sudah meyakini kalau trumpet sangat cocok dengan euphonium apalagi kalau sambil memainkan musik yang ku bawa ini.

Sesampainya di stasiun tempatku berhenti, aku langsung keluar dari kereta dan mampir ke mini market untuk membeli minuman. Aku melihatnya sedang berjalan pergi. Tidak lama, aku juga ikut berjalan ke arah yang sama.

Oh. tidak. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di dekat sungai, ku lihat dia memainkan euphnya. Permainannya cukup lumayan dan cocok untuk duet denganku.

Aku sengaja menghampirinya..

"Jadi ini tempatmu melatih permainanmu?" tanyaku yang sempat membuatnya terkaget saat melihatku.

"Ehm..ya." jawabnya singkat.

"Lumayan." balasku.

"A-Arigato." jawabnya lagi dengan agak gugup.

Kami sempat kehabisan topik dan berdiam sejenak tapi waktu selalu tega dan tidak pernah mau menanti, jadi sebaiknya aku langsung mengajaknya saja untuk duet.

"Oumae-san."

"Kousaka-san."

Kami jadi saling memanggil.

"Kau duluan saja." katanya.

"Ah.. maukah kau untuk.." belum selesai menanyakannya, "Kumiko.." teman kecilnya memanggilnya.

"Belum ada rekan ya? sama aku saja ya." potongnya dengan nada memohon itu.

"Sama yang lain saja sana!" bantahnya yang membuat temannya itu mundur.

"Lantas rekanmu siapa?" tanya temannya.

Aku hanya terdiam saja selagi mereka berdebat kecil, menurutku bukanlah urusanku untuk mencampuri masalah mereka, sebaiknya aku mengalah saja.

"A-Ano.."

"Siapa?"

"D-Dia.."

"Dia siapa?"

Lamunanku pun terhenti saat ku lihat Oumae-san menunjuk padaku.

"Ha? Kousaka ya?.. hmm.. wakatta." temannya pun hanya memasang raut wajah kecewa dan segera pulang.

"Gomen.." cetusku padanya, aku memang suka bersikap dingin, tapi aku tidaklah setega itu kepada teman orang lain.

"Daijobu." jawabnya singkat dan tersenyum kecil.

 _-Kumiko POV-_

 _Aih_.. apasih aku ini? padahal aku bisa saja menerima ajakan Shuichi, tapi kenapa aku malah dengan reflek menunjuk Kousaka-san?

"Kalau begitu besok kita mulai latihan. Disini pukul 6 sore bagaimana?" katanya agak dingin dan memberikanku kertas lagunya, ku baca sedikit tapi aku sudah yakin kalau aku bisa memainkannya, karena lagunya sangat simpel tapi memukau, hanya saja.. itu mengingatkanku akan suatu hal.

"Jaa.. aku pulang dulu." katanya lagi yang langsung pergi.

Aku mencubit lenganku, dan itu sakit, maka ku sadari bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi.

Kousaka-san yang tadi bersikap dingin padaku, tiba-tiba saja mengajakku untuk duet dengannya, walau ia masih saja bersikap dingin sih. Mungkin ini kesempatan untukku dekat dengannya lagi.

Dengan kecepatan penuh karena semangat, aku langsung berlari menuju rumahku, mengganti bajuku dan menggebrak meja ruang makan yang penuh dengan makan malam.

"Bahkan kau masih membawa pulang euph mu?" tanya kakakku sambil memakan makanannya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin ya kau berlatih dan membuat ku tidak bisa tidur." katanya lagi yang sepertinya kembali ke kamarnya lagi.

Tanpa memotong durasi, aku langsung melahap makan malam yang sudah ibuku siapkan.

"Konbanwa.." sapa ibuku yang duduk disebelahku.

"Konbanwa,Okasan." sapa ku balik tentunya.

"Cepat sekali makannya? padahal baru saja ibu duduk. Kalau begitu langsung tidur saja ya. Biar ibu dan kakakmu saja deh makan bersama." kata ibuku yang membuatku sadar kalau aku benar-benar lahap dan terlalu cepat makannya, entahlah mengapa, aku merasa hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

"Gomennasai,Okasan. Kalau aku tidak makan bersama kakak dan ibu, mungkin aku .. Oyasumi." aku membereskan piringku dan langsung ke kamarku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Sampai detik ini aku masih teringat kejadian tadi, saat Kousaka-san bersikap dingin dan akhirnya ia mau juga duet denganku. Dan entah mengapa juga, waktu ku tunjuk ia di depan Shuichi, rasanya tubuhku lemas dan jantungku berdetup tak karuan seperti sedang jatuh cinta. Ingat? itu hanya 'seperti', bukan artinya aku memang jatuh cinta.

 _Ah.._ membayangkan hal seperti itu malah membuatku ngeri, sebaiknya aku tidur saja.

*Keesokan harinya*

"Kumikoooo...Kumikoooo.." ku dengar kakakku berteriak yang langsung membuatku terbangun dengan wajah abstrak.

"Nani?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan terlambat sekolah."

Aku membanting kasar selimut ke lantai dan langsung berlari dengan sangat kencang mengambil seragam dan handuk. Ternyata pagi ini aku sudah sial saja, aku harus menghadapi rusuhnya pagi hari ini.

Setelah menghabiskan 5 menit mandi, karena tidak ingin terlambat sekolah, aku langsung mengambil roti di meja makan yang sudah ibuku siapkan. Aku dengan cepat mengambil sepatuku dan memakainya sambil mengunyah rotiku.

Aku berlari lebih ngebut lagi saat aku sadar tidak membawa euphoniumku, setelah semuanya siap dengan ekspres. Aku langsung membuka pintu rumahku dan bersiap pergi.

"Ha?" kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing saat membuka pintu.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat ke arah kakakku yang tertawa geli jahat itu.

"Okasan, pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Kan masih pukul 6, kok sudah buru-buru sekali. Bukan biasanya nungguin teman jam 7an ya?"

Ini jauh lebih sial lagi, aku ternyata dipermainkan oleh kakakku.

 _Onee-chan!_

Baiklah, karena sudah terlanjur dan aku sudah tidak mood untuk diam di rumah, sebaiknya aku berangkat saja dan menuju stasiun.

Pagi ini udaranya lumayan nyaman, aku bisa melihat burung-burung berterbangan dengan bebasnya selagi aku menuju ke sekolah dengan kereta.

"Kumiko.." sapa seseorang.

"Shuichi?" ya sudah ku duga, itu Shuichi.

"A-Ano.. aku mau mengajakmu pulang sekolah untuk sekedar jalan saja." kata Shuichi.

"A-Ah Gomen..aku sudah berjanji ingin berlatih dengan Kousaka-san." jawabku.

"Hmm.. Souka. Kalau gitu aku juga deh." balasnya.

"Sudah ada rekan?" tanyaku iseng lagi.

"Iya, sama Goto-senpai. Walau belum terlalu dekat, tapi daripada tidak ada rekan, sebaiknya sama dia saja." jawab Shuichi dengan tampang polosnya itu sampai membuatku tertawa seperti orang aneh.

Goto-senpai yang memiliki suara berat dan wajah datar itu jelas sangat tidak cocok dengan Shuichi yang banyak bicara itu, tapi yasudahlah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung menghampiri Hazuki-chan dan Midori-chan yang sepertinya baru saja sampai.

"Ohayou! hari ini masih bebas kan? kalian latihan kah?" tanyaku yang langsung menyambar mereka yang sedang ngobrol kecil.

"Ohayou, Kumiko-chan. Yep.. ini justru kami mau langsung ke ruangan, ayo!" ajak Midori-chan yang langsung menarik tanganku dan Hazuki-chan untuk berlari ke ruangan.

"Tubacabra!" teriak Hazuk-chan yang langsung berlari mengambil Tuba kesayangannya itu.

"George-kun!" teriak Midori-chan juga yang tentu saja tidak langsung mengangkat contrabass beratnya itu.

"Cepatlah, kita harus mulai latihan." benatkku kecil kepada mereka.

"Memangnya kau sudah ada rekan, Kumiko-chan? siapa dia?" tanya Midori-chan yang sempat membuatku gugup.

"K-Kousaka-san." jawabku pelan.

Midori-chan dan Hazuki-chan saling bertatap seolah-olah kaget dengan apa yang barusan ku katakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur mengajaknya.

Sesampainya di dekat ruang klub, kami langsung berpisah, Hazuki-chan dan Midori-chan entah berdiam di kelas mana untuk berlatih, sebagian murid ada di ruangan, tapi sebagian lagi berpencar entah kemana.

"Oumae-san. Mau latihan dimana?" tiba-tiba ku lihat Kousaka-san menghampiriku dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"D-Disana." tunjukku di belakang gedung sekolah, mungkin itu tempat sepi yang dapat menambah konsentrasi.

Kami pun langsung menuju kesana, aku hanya membututinya dari belakang. Dari belakang saja jantungku sudah berdetup kencang sambil melihat ke arahnya, kenapa ini?

"Ayo." ajaknya memulai latihan yang langsung mengeluarkan kertas lagunya itu.

Baru saja memainkan lagunya sebentar, tiba-tiba permainanku jadi drop dan kacau.

"Daijobu?" tanya Kousaka-san yang justru semakin membuatku gugup karena telah mengacaukan latihannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan memintanya melanjutkan.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku masih saja drop.

"Kalau tidak bisa, ganti lagu saja." katanya.

"A-Ah jangan! besok kan pentasnya, kalau diganti lagi pasti susah lagi. ayo coba lagi!" jawabku dengan wajah tenang tapi penuh kecemasan.

"Souka."

Kami pun melanjutkan lagu itu, gugup itu mulai hilang saat euphku dan trumpetnya dapat berkolaborasi dengan baik, walau akhirnya lagu itu dapat diselesaikan dengan baik dan rapi, tetap saja jantungku berdetup kencang.

"Lumayan. Sekarang istirahat saja dulu." sahutnya dengan wajah biasa saja.

"A-Ah Arigato.. Jaa.."

Baru aku berjalan dua langkah, Kousaka-san menarik tanganku.

"Jangan lupa pukul 6 dekat sungai." bisiknya.

"Wakatta.." jawabku singkat.

Ku lihat ia melepas tanganku lagi dan pergi. Kalau ini adalah mimpi, aku pasti akan terjun dari gedung sekolahku.

Sangat tidak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah. Mungkin karena tidak ada kegiatan dan hanya fokus pada persiapan acara besok, jadi jelas saja waktu cepat terpotong.

Aku mengambil euphku dan bersiap pulang, belum keluar sepenuhnya dari sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Kousaka-san lagi.

"Bareng saja ya." katanya dengan wajah yang selalu sama setiap berbicara denganku, datar.

"Oke." jawabku singkat.

Kami pun langsung ke stasiun dan memasuki kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan Kousaka-san hanya diam dan tidak membuat ocehan apapun untuk sekedar membuka obrolan, astaga.. kalau seperti ini jantungku bisa meledak dibuatnya karena tidak tahan dengan detupannya yang sangat kencang.

Tidak lama, aku melihat Shuichi juga masuk ke kereta, dia duduk berjauhan denganku tapi masih bisa saling bertatapan dengannya. Mungkin dia aneh, karena biasanya aku mampir di mini market bersama Hazuki-chan dan Midori-chan.

Shuichi berusaha untuk mendekatiku dan mengajakku bicara, tapi usahanya tentu sia-sia saat ada Kousaka-san dengan wajah dinginnya itu.

Setelah turun dari kereta, aku dan Kousaka-san langsung menuju tempat biasa aku bersantai, di dekat sungai.

"Ayo kita mulai." kata Kousaka-san sambil mengambil kertas lagu dan trumpetnya.

Aku hanya mengikuti hal yang sama, tentunya euphku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk ditiup.

 _Tiup aku.. Tiup aku.._

Ya itu kata-kata yang suka dikeluarkan oleh Asuka-senpai untuk membuatku memainkan euph.

Belum aku meniup euphku, Kousaka-san menghentikan tiupannya pada trumpetnya.

"Doshite?" tanyaku bingung.

"Daijobu." jawabnya singkat dan mulai memainkan trumpetnya.

Entah mengapa, rasanya sulit sekali menyesuaikan permainanku dengannya, seolah-olah dari permainannya, ada yang aneh atau bermasalah.

Aku menghentikan aktivitas meniup euphku dan berpaling ke wajah Kousaka-san.

 _Shoot!_ wajahnya berubah, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" ia menanyaiku duluan.

"E-Eh.. A-Ano," aku benar-benar gugup, "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah.. kau menyadarinya ya." balasnya.

"Ha?" aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang ia maksud.

"Gomen.. aku hanya kurang percaya diri akan esok." katanya yang jelas-jelas tidak mencerminkan sikap dinginnya itu, tidak mungkin ia dengan wajah kalemnya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan kalau ia kurang percaya diri.

"Yakin?"

"Ya.."

"Kalau mau berhenti, ayo istirahat sebentar."

"Hm..tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

Kami jadi bergumul kecil, ku lihat ia selalu menjawabku dengan gugup, benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja." kataku.

Awalnya ku pikir dia akan mengiraku sok jagoan, tapi ternyata ia malah memberikanku senyuman kecil, ya senyuman kecil yang sangat jarang terpampang jelas di wajahnya itu.

Kousaka-san pun berdiri dan sepertinya ia masih menahan senyum kecilnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat kau gugup atau kurang percaya diri?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Memainkan euph?" jawabku yang agak ragu.

Kousaka-san mendekatiku dan mencubit kecil pipiku. Apa dia pikir aku ini anak kecil?

"Ternyata beginilah sifatmu." katanya yang menyubit kecil kedua pipiku.

 _Eh-Eh.._ kenapa jantungku berdetup semakin kencang lagi? perasaan aku sudah biasa saja, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi lagi?

"Ayo kita lanjut lagi latihannya, Kumiko." ajaknya dengan nada jauh lebih hangat dan senyum kecil yang masih menempel di wajahnya itu.

"Yosh! ayo kita latihan lagi, Kousaka," gugup lagi deh, "maksudku.. Reina."

Ternyata sekian lama, aku bisa dekat lagi dengannya dan tidak perlu memanggilnya terlalu formal, rasanya senang sekali bisa dekat dengan Reina yang tidak sedingin awalnya, walau aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begitu.

Kami pun melanjutkan latihan kami sampai larut malam.

Waktu terus berjalan, jam demi jam, menit demi menit, bahkan detik demi detik.

Karena aku akan siap menghadapi pentas itu.

 _Yosh!_

.

.

.

 _-End of POV-_

 _*Saat Acara di sekolah*_

Acara besar-besaran di sekolah Kitauji sudah dimulai.

Dari sekian banyak acara yang akan dimulai, sebagai pembuka, pentas duet musik lah yang terdahulu.

"Baiklah.. tolong jangan berpisah dengan rekan kalian. Karena pentas musik ini akan menjadi pembuka, setiap nama yang dipanggil harus segera menaiki panggung. Setelah pentas seni, kalian bebas, mau lanjut menonton, atau _standby_ di tenda-tenda, tapi jangan keluar dari sekolah. jelas Taki-sensei.

"Apakah akan ada juara-juaranya?" sela seorang murid.

"Tentu saja, karena ini pentas. Maka bekerja samalah dengan rekanmu." jawab Taki-sensei yang langsung menduduki kursi juri.

Murid-murid pun menyiapkan alat musik masing-masing dan memastikan tidak berpisah dengan rekannya.

Kumiko dan Reina tentunya duduk bersebelahan sambil menunggu giliran tampil.

"Gugup?" tanya Reina kepada Kumiko.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Perform demi perform ditunjukkan oleh beberapa murid yang tidak dapat diremehkan, walau ada yang tidak cocok alat musiknya tapi bisa menghasilkan kolaborasi yang bagus.

Kumiko yang melihatnya hanya terpaku dengan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba muncul, gugup.

 _Selanjutnya! Katou Hazuki dan Kawashima Sapphire_

Suara panggilan perform selanjutnya.

Hazuki dan Midori yang akan menampilkan perform mereka duluan sebelum Reina dan Kumiko.

"Ganbatte Kudasai!" bisik Kumiko saat Hazuki dan Midori menuju ke atas panggung.

"Kalian akan memainkan lagu apa?" tanya juri.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." jawab mereka.

"Ah..Kawaii.. baiklah.. sudah siap?" tanya juri lagi.

"Ah. A-Ano..sebelumnya panggil saja aku Midori, jangan Sapphire." sela Midori dengan tampang lucunya itu.

"Wakatta.. silahkan dimulai."

Setiap alunan musik yang tidak fals itu sangat membuat Kumiko terpukau, walau tuba dengan contrabass itu tidaklah jodoh, apalagi dengan lagu lucu seperti Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, tapi hasilnya dapat membuat Taki-sensei menebar senyum kecil.

"Permainan tuba Hazuki-chan sudah meningkat." kata Kumiko dalam hatinya. Ia sangat terpukau dengan permainan simpel Midori dan Hazuki.

Saat mereka selesai bermain dan kembali ke kursi mereka, Kumiko hanya memperhatikan Reina yang sangat percaya diri itu, tapi tidak untuk Kumiko.

 _Selanjutnya! Kousaka Reina dan Oumae Kumiko._

Kumiko dan Reina langsung menuju ke atas panggung, belum sampai ke atas panggung, Kumiko sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Doushite?" tanya Reina.

Kumiko hanya diam dan menunduk, kakinya seolah-olah tidak mampu membawanya ke atas panggung.

Reina menarik tangan Kumiko dan menggenggamnya kuat agar ia tidak terpaku terus.

"Baiklah, kalian akan memainkan lagu apa?" tanya juri.

"Ai Wo Mitsuketa Basho." jawab Reina.

"Silahkan dimulai."

Tangan Kumiko gemetar, dia seolah tidak yakin untuk melanjutkannya, ia bahkan merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasa ini.

"Daijobu? apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Reina dan menepuk punggung Kumiko.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak yakin." jawab Kumiko.

"Teman-temanmu mendukung loh." kata Reina yang membuat Kumiko melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang sangat mendukungnya, seperti Shuichi, Hazuki, dan Midori, bahkan Asuka-senpai sampai memberi jempol kepadanya.

Kumiko mengangguk dan bersiap dengan euphoniumnya itu, ia mengaturnya nafasnya dan siap memainkan lagu itu.

Reina mengangguk dan memulai permainannya itu, awalnya Kumiko dapat mengikutinya dengan baik, tapi tiba-tiba dia drop.

"Gomen.. aku tidak bisa." katanya ragu dan menghentikan tiupan pada euphnya.

"Tapi," Reina terlihat bingung, "Kita sudah berdiri diatas panggung."

"Ah.. Oumae-san.. sekarang atau tidak selamanya." sela Taki-sensei dari kursi jurinya.

Semuanya menyemangati Kumiko yang terlihat tidak mampu, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengubah Kumiko.

"Kumiko.."

Reina mengangkat dagu Kumiko dan menatap dalam Kumiko dengan mendekatkan wajahnya itu.

Reina juga tidak segan menggenggam tangan Kumiko

"Ayo! lakukanlah bersama. Jangan khawatir."

Hanya dengan aksi kecil Reina, Kumiko kembali mengumpulkan semangatnya dan siap meniup euphnya. Lagu pun dimulai dari awal dengan tempo yang lebih pelan dan halus, Kumiko yang awalnya drop, sekarang dapat mengkolaborasikan euphnya dengan trumpet Reina dengan baik.

Sampai..

Tidak terasa lagu mereka terselesaikan dengan lancar.

Mereka sama-sama menghela nafas mereka dan saling tersenyum, semua penonton memberikan tepuk tangan meriah, dan Taki-sensei sampai berdiri karena terkagum-kagum.

Kumiko dan Reina pun menuruni panggung dengan senyuman tipis yang terpampang di wajah keduanya.

"Mau kesana sebentar? selagi bebas." ajak Reina ke belakang gedung sekolah, tempat mereka pernah berlatih.

 _-Kumiko POV-_

 _Yokatta!_ setidaknya aku dapat menyelesaikan lagu dengan baik, walau sempat drop.

"Gomen.. tadi aku drop." ucapku pada Reina yang tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Kau gugup sama sepertiku, hanya saja waktumu salah." jawab Reina sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh tau, tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Reina yang langsung membuatku terdiam.

"A-Ano.."

"Jangan khawatir." ucap Reina sambil menggenggam tanganku lagi.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa."

"Ya.."

Ku tarik nafas sedikit dan menceritakannya sedikit demi sedikt.

"Lagu tadi sangatlah mudah, hanya ada hal yang mempersulit."

"Apa?"

"Lagu itu lagu yang pernah kita mainkan saat di klub band SMP kan?"

"Ya.. lalu?"

"Kau tau persis kan setelah itu kita jadi tidak dekat, bahkan sampai masuk ke SMA ini, rasanya kita hanya seperti orang asing yang tidak pernah saling kenal, dan lagu itu sangat mengingatkanku dengan kejadian itu."

"Souka.."

Walau hanya dijawab sesingkat itu, aku senang karena sudah bisa menjelaskan semua kendalaku.

Reina terdiam sebentar, tapi dia tiba-tiba membuka obrolan lagi.

"Waktu aku bilang aku kurang percaya diri saat itu, sebenarnya aku bukannya tidak percaya diri."

"Sudah kuduga.. orang sepertimu memang tidak mungkin seperti itu. Lalu?"

"Entah mengapa jantungku berdetup kencang saat pertama kali menghampirimu, Kumiko."

 _Astaga_..Reina.. aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga begitu." cetusku malu-malu.

Reina menaruh tangannya di pundakku dan menatapku lebih dalam lagi.

"Entahlah, sepertinya sejak dekat denganmu lagi, perasaanku berubah total terhadapmu."

"Seperti apa?"

Reina tersenyum kecil dan perlahan memelukku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kumiko."

" _Juara ke-1 adalah Kousaka Reina dan Oumae Kumiko."_

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Reina."

Reina melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kecil keningku.

"Sebaiknya kita ke panggung sebelum ada yang mencari." ajak Reina.

"Hai..!" jawabku tegas dan pergi menuju panggung.

Reina melingkarkan lengannya pada lenganku.

Aku senang kalau perasaanku dapat tersalurkan kepadanya dan sebaliknya.

Aku tidak hanya menyukainya, aku juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _FF ini ada yang ngintip gak ya? hehe.._

 _Bagi yang sudah membaca, Bagaimana tadi? banyak banget ya wordsnya?_

 _Gomen.. kalau words kebanyakan, drama lebay, dan kurang memuaskan._

 _Author sangat suka dengan fandom ini, walau belum ramai orang indo tp semoga saja fandom ini unggul juga. hehe.._

 _Sekali lagi gomen kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan :D_

 _Tapi, setidaknya berikanlah komen atau sarannya di review.._

 _Karena akan sangat berguna untuk FF author yang lainnya :D_

 _Arigatoooo!_


End file.
